Death
Death is the all-encompassing force that eventually affects all humans, ghosts, snakes, and several other beings from Ninjago and the other realms. It is the usually permanent cessation of a living or undead being's ability to exist in the living world. It is the only known way to gain entry into the Departed Realm. Known Dead Characters Humans *Dr. Julien (formerly resurrected by Samukai, now departed once more) *Captain Soto (formerly; resurrected by the Mega Weapon) **The rest of the Destiny's Bounty crew (formerly; resurrected by the Mega Weapon; one was disintegrated by the Mega Weapon and is now departed once more) *Dilara (spirit formerly resurrected through Nya by in an alternate timeline) *Nya (in an alternate timeline) *Cliff Gordon *Emperor of Ninjago *Empress of Ninjago *Hutchins *Royal Guards *Cole's Mother *Harumi's Father *Harumi's Mother *Harumi *Several Elemental Masters *Several Cloud Kingdom monks *Several other humans Skulkin *All Skulkin are undead except Samukai, who was sent to the Departed Realm. Serpentine *Anacondrai Generals **Arcturus *Anacondrai Serpent *The Great Devourer *Char (formerly; resurrected by Aspheera) *Pyro Destroyers (formerly; resurrected by Aspheera) *Pyro Slayers (formerly; resurrected by Aspheera) *Pyro Whippers (formerly; resurrected by Aspheera) All the other Anacondrai are dead except for Pythor, who is the last survivor. His current whereabouts are unknown. Stone Army *Kozu (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Stone Warriors *Stone Swordsmen (two were resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Stone Scouts (two were resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) All the Stone Warriors are dead except at least one or two Giant Stone Warriors, who may be the last survivors. One is currently in Kryptarium Prison, and the other one, if it isn't the same warrior, is trapped in a sinkhole under the Ninjago Museum of History. Robots *Juggernaut *Cryptor (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Min-Droid *Mr. E *Ice Behemoth All the Season 3 Nindroids are dead except some, who are alive in Kryptarium Prison and others, who were reprogrammed and became Cyrus Borg's Security Droids. Three of them were resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, but they are now departed once more. Anacondrai Cultists *Master Chen (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Zugu (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Eyezor (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Chope *Kapau *Sleven *Krait All the Anacondrai Cultists, except for Clouse, who is a ghost after escaping the Cursed Realm, and eventually got himself banished to the Underworld. Another associate of the Cultists, the Mechanic, is alive. Cursed Ghosts *Morro, Master of Wind (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Chain Master Wrayth *Blade Master Bansha *Scythe Master Ghoultar *Bow Master Soul Archer *Ghost Ninja Attila *Ghost Ninja Hackler *Ghost Ninja Ming *Ghost Ninja Spyder *Ghost Ninja Howla *Ghost Ninja Wooo *Ghost Ninja Yokai *Ghost Warrior Cowler *Ghost Warrior Cyrus *Ghost Warrior Ghurka *Ghost Warrior Pitch *Ghost Warrior Wail Many other ghosts are in the Departed Realm, sent there after the destruction of the Cursed Realm. Djinn *Khanjikhan *Khanjikhan's Father *Nadakhan's Mother All the other Djinn are dead, except Nadakhan, who is the last survivor. He is currently imprisoned in the Teapot of Tyrahn. Oni *Mistaké Dragons *Ultra Dragon **Fire Dragon (Flame) **Ice Dragon (Shard) **Earth Dragon (Rocky) **Lightning Dragon (Wisp) *Ghost Dragons *Boreal Oni/Dragon Hybrids *First Spinjitzu Master Oni/Dragon/Human Hybrids *Garmadon (formerly; resurrected by the Oni Masks) Titans *Colossus Blizzard Samurai *Blizzard Sword Masters *Blizzard Archers Animals/Creatures *Grundles (one formerly resurrected by the Mega Weapon, now departed once more) *Treehorn Queen *Yeti (except for Krag, who's the last survivor) *Many Animals Unknown *The Preeminent Realms of the Deceased In the Sixteen Realms, there were a total of three known realms for the dead to continue to dwell after their passing. Of the three, the Departed Realm seems to be where the dead are naturally meant to go, as when a being who was sent to the other two is destroyed, their spirit will move on to the Departed Realm. *Departed Realm (for all denizens of all Realms) *Underworld (for fallen warriors who were disgraced in battle, and don't accept or realize their passing) *Cursed Realm (for those whose souls are cursed; destroyed) Returning to Life Death can be also thwarted, but the ways that this can be accomplished are extremely dangerous and unstable, as it goes against the natural order of the world. Likewise, the consequences of such methods on users can prove too dire or even worse than death itself. These are some ways to trick death: *Resurrectea (Temporary postponement of death, requires the deceased individual's body to be present to ingest it) *Rift of Return (Requires powerful magic from the Yin-Yang Eclipse to sustain) *The power of the Yin Blade (Places victim into a state of ghost-like limbo) *Being wished into the body of another living being by a Djinn King (Possession of another person) *Killing one's murderer with a Departed Blade *Magic/Dark Magic *Escaping from the Cursed Realm or Underworld (Escapee is left in an undead state of being, either skeletal or cursed) *Resurrection by the Mega Weapon (Massive energy toll on user required) *Reversing time on the corpse of the deceased (Negated by Tomorrow's Tea) *Escape from the Departed Realm (Requires a massive amount of catalyzed magic to sustain indefinitely) *Imprisonment in the Djinn Blade (Indefinite, unconscious limbo for all eternity) *Oni Masks (When they are united; exclusive to those of Oni descent) Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Deceased Category:2018 Category:2019